A Second Chance
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Three years have gone by since the deaths of Romeo and Juliet, Escalus felt sorry for the lovers. With new danger coming to the country Escalus feels the need to bring in some heros. Who better than the ones who saved the country before. ROM/JUL


Disclaimer: I do not own RomeoXJuliet and I don't make any money from this im a poor college student

Chapter One

Three Years

It had been three years since the death of Romeo and Juliet. Neo Verona was now peaceful, soil was strong and they got plenty of water. The country was great and life was peaceful. Willy let to the tree were Juliet gave her life after the death of Romeo. He looked up to see storm clouds, 'prefect setting for the third anniversary for their death.' He looked at the ground remembering when Juliet asked him about writing a play were the person has to give there life to save the world. He still couldn't remember in the greatest detail. He soon found himself in front Escalus. Looking at the tree he laid the rose and iris down. He then sat down, "So Juliet I have come up with another play idea. It shall be called King Berry. Yes, I know the title needs works." He sighed looking at the sky and started to talk about his idea's for the play. He stood up as it started to rain and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and started walking away.

Not but ten yards away he saw a bright flash coming from behind him then about lost his hearing. When he turned around he was it had hit were he laid the flowers. 'That could have been me' Willy thought nervously. But he watched as the tree started to glow gold like it did that night three years ago. Not able to look away the entire sky was lit up with gold. Looking closely he could see the tree parting and there was two bodies inside. Romeo and Juliet were holding onto each other like they were only asleep. The tree moved its roots caring there bodies laying them in front of Willy. '_Willy, please tell them thank you. And that I'm sorry. Over the past three year I was able to heal Romeo. They are both alive, because of how strong their love is. I was healed the country will be watched over. Write their story but a little different. Make it so it travels all over the world.' _ He stopped hearing the voice. He looked at them to see they were alive. He shook them to see them waking.

"Lady Juliet, Lord Romeo, I believe there are some people who would love to see you." They smiled at Willy and followed him. As they walked through town there were plenty of whispers. They came to the theater and Willy took them to her old home. "Why don't you stay here till I get the others. Alright. And have some fun I shall be back in the morning." Willy said giving Romeo a sly smile.

"Thank you, Willy. See you in the morning." Both of them bowed while Juliet spoke. Once Willy left Romeo Kissed Juliet deeply, "Juliet I never thought I be able to hold you again." He said.

Juliet had tears in her eyes, "Romeo, I thought I lost you. I gave my life to be with you in the next. But it felt as though I was only barley asleep. Escalus told me she was helping you and that I just had to rest."

Romeo ran his fingers through Juliet's hair, "I thought I was gone but a voice told me our love was strong to save her and us." He kissed her, "so this is where you grew up where is your bed room."

Juliet blushed and lead him to her bedroom up the stairs. Once there she sat on the bed they held each other for hours. Not wanting to end the moment, thou Romeo leaned in kissing Juliet lightly on the lips. She kissed back, and they simple kiss lead them to wake up to the sunlight. While they laid in bed together. There clothes were scattered across the floor. Juliet smiled and kissed Romeo on the cheek. She stole the covers while slipping to a dresser to get some clothes. Her room was how she left it. There was no dust, she figured someone comes in to dust it. Smiling she put on a dress. Romeo was curled up with the sheets. She went over and laid back down. And cuddled with him, she giggled waking him.

"Whats so funny?"

"How we been asleep for almost three years and you still sleep in." She said making him smile he got up getting dressed. They went off sneaking out to go visit the iris's thinking they could be back before Willy came to check on them. They looked around as they walked through the city. They wore cloaks so no one knew who they were. They smiled holding each others hand. They didn't know that they were brought back to protect the country from even a greater danger.


End file.
